The objective of this investigation is to provide an anatomical basis for the better understanding and interpretation of cerebral angiogram in both arterial and venous phases. This will be supplemented by detailed analysis of all daily routine cerebral angiograms and roentgenograms of all injected specimens and dissection of injected and non-injected specimen in order to identify hitherto unrecognized anatomico-radiological correlations.